He Cares
by LyricAndMelody
Summary: They always say that if your boyfriend texts you during COD, he cares for you. But what if he invites you to play too? Niley. Oneshot


Joe let out another groan as he watched his brother press the pause button for the 20th time that night. He watched as his brother smiled down at his cell phone, before quickly typing a response and setting it down. "Miles is coming over" He said, picking up his controller.

"Why? Dude you've been texting her all night." Joe said, glaring at Nick. "I wanna play Call Of Duty, I don't want to see you making out with your girlfriend while your character is shot over and over and over."

"She's going to play with us" Nick said, before quitting the game. "And anyways, I missed her"

"You saw her yesterday!"

"So?" Nick said, standing up and grabbing the two empty soda cans off the table and throwing them away. "She's bringing Demi, so you might want to freshen up a bit" Nick said, before grabbing his phone to check if Miley replied. Just as Joe was about to go up stairs, the door bell rang. Nick instantly threw his phone on the couch, before running to the door to greet his girlfriend. "Mi" He said, pulling her inside and giving her a huge hug while Demi made her way over to the living room to help Joe start the game up again.

"Mm. I missed you" Miley said, stuffing her head into his neck. Nick smiled before pulling away and giving her a quick kiss.

"We're going to share a controller, ok?" He said, lacing their hands together. She nodded and kissed him on the check.

"Thank you for inviting me over"

"Anytime babe" he said, leading her into the living room and sitting on the couch. Miley grabbed the red controller, before sitting down on Nick's lap. "Do you know how to play?" Nick asked, resting his hands over hers.

"No..." She blushed

Nick smiled, before moving their hands over to the green A button. "This is the jump button." he said, making her press it. Miley watched as their character jumped up and over a small barrier. She nodded, and Nick brought their hands to the next button. "This is the shoot button" he continued, pressing the right trigger. He continued to show her the rest of the controls till she had it down and was ready to play.

"Are we going to play with people from England or something?" Demi asked, resting her head on Joe's shoulder.

"Nah, not until you guys get better." Joe chuckled, causing Demi to roll her eyes.

"Unless you want to" Nick said, looking up at Miley who was practicing the controls. He couldn't help but smile as he watched her nose crunch up in confusion when her character crouched instead of jumped. "Baby its the red button" he said, putting his hands on top of hers again. Joe rolled his eyes and took the controller from Demi and started setting up a new game.

"Everyone ready?" He asked, his hand hovering over the start button. Everyone nodded and he started the game.

"Do you want me to help you with this one, or do you want to play by yourself?" Nick asked Miley.

"Hm..I wanna try by myself." She responded. Nick nodded and wrapped on hand around her waist, while the other rested in her lap. "But you need to tell me what to do" She said, moving her character around, looking for Joe's. Nick nodded and brought his lips up to her ear "Go to your right, then switch to your P90 gun" he whispered. Miley nodded and followed his orders. The instant her character met Joe's she shot him.

"What the hell!" Joe screamed, waiting for the game to start again "That was so unfair." he whined, handing the controller to Demi.

"Good job Miles" Nick said, kissing the back of Miley's neck causing her to giggle...

40 games later and Miley was killing everything in site. They were currently playing with a bunch of people online.

"What the hell you noob!" Miley screamed, standing up and shouting at the teammate who threw a grenade at her. Nick chuckled and pulled her back down onto his lap. "I was...UGH!" she screamed, throwing her controller over to Joe. Nick laughed and kissed her temple. "You're so adorable when you get mad..."

"Mm. Shut up" Miley blushed, shoving her head into his neck.

"You're even cuter when you blush.." he replied, causing her to turn a even darker shade of red.

"Nicky?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you"

"I love you too Miles" Nick said, kissing her. "Do you want to spend the night?" he asked, rubbing her back.

"Please" She nodded, sitting up so she was straddling him. She smiled as she started running her hands through his hair. "Did you know, that if you text your girlfriend while playing COD, it means you really care about them..."

"Mmm..says who?" he asked, enjoying the felling of her playing with his hair.

"Girls." She shrugged. "So, thank you." She continued, kissing him.

"Is my reward you?" He asked, his lips still on hers.

"You already have me" She giggled, before kissing him again. He smiled and pulled her closer.

"I know. But I mean, don't I get something? I even let you play..." he joked.

"Maybe we can work something out..." She winked, before kissing him again.

**A/n: Sorry for any mistakes.**

**I love this one for some reason:)  
**


End file.
